Artificial-reality systems, such as virtual-reality and augmented-reality systems, have risen as ways to present digital content to users in immersive, three-dimensional environments. For example, users may utilize virtual-reality headsets to experience remote locations without ever leaving their homes. Augmented-reality systems may also provide users with digital content that is merged with the actual environments around the users. These types of technology may enhance users' experiences by increasing and streamlining the information that the users can process. Such technology may also provide users with the ability to navigate and alter digital content within various environments.
However, traditional artificial-reality systems may be difficult or unintuitive for users to operate. For example, virtual-reality headsets may not provide accurate tracking of a user's movements and may not control a virtual environment with a high degree of precision. Additionally, some devices may be unwieldy or difficult to physically handle. Thus, users may not be able to easily explore virtual environments. Furthermore, some artificial-reality systems may not provide users with enough feedback about the virtual environments and/or the users' interactions with the environments, which may create difficulties in real-time manipulation of environments. Therefore, better methods for controlling artificial-reality environments are needed to improve user experiences with artificial-reality environments.